User blog:Axiy/Axiy News 8
O HAI DER Here are The Test Subject Purples we will be talking about... I know the TV is not in the middle... Hi... Axiy News 8 Hi, this is the Axiy News 8, remember me? I just came back from Thailand. And now to sports, in a template. 30 days of Thailand Day 1 This is how I got to Thailand and what I did there. Once upon a time I was at an airplane, it was so fun it took about 11 hours. Then I went to the airport and took another airplane back to where my mothers house is at, and it took 1 hour and 30 minutes then when I came out I started to sweat, it was so hot. I got the luggages in a Tower Defence game style, it was fun. So after I got it I saw this big car, the car was from my uncle so it took an hour to get to my mothers house. I was there and I met 3 dogs, 2 dogs were puppies from last year and 1 was a Golden Retriever dog (The Grandpa Dog) and the other dog (A possible breed between a Border Collie and the Golden Retriever) was big, then the last one was a female dog, the (Mother Dog) had 4 puppies with an unknown father. The dogs didn't bark at me when I came, they already knew me. Then some time later my 2 nephews came with my aunt, I gave them some candy. I also met the rest of my family, it was long. Then it was night time and most of the family gathered on the floor and ate instead of a table. Then I slept. Day 2 The next day I woke up and I saw my 2 baby cousins sleeping, the girl cousin was ill (Spoiler: The disease will go away and get spread to the boy cousin). The baby boy cousin was the youngest, I wanted them to wake up. Up there is a picture of me with this fly and a rocket toy, under there are my cousins as Nitrome characters. Then, my brother went fishing and caught some fish. I wanted to also go fishing but I was ill, my baby cousin spread it to the whole family. Ok, do I have to tell every day? I will just tell the important events. At day ? I brought a turtle with my brother but my turtle escaped from the pond I put it in so my brothers turtle survived with 1 Goldfish, 2 Yellow Fish and one of the Catfish I caught, I was once fishing with my grandpa and I caught some fishes and the whole family ate them. But I let the smallest Catfish go into the pond with the Golfish and the Yellow Fishes. There were also some Tadpoles in the pond. Minecraft Server I will set up a Minecraft server :D Now first I will get the list of people that have Minecraft. The server IP will be: 192.168.1.2:50265. I GOT IT :D Calamari is released :D A NEW GAME http://www.nitrome.com/games/calamari/ I found it yesterday, and it is not released yet for me. Nitrome problaly removed the link to that page now. Some other topic This is some other topic, I will still continue writing Thai news. THIS ZONE IS NOT FINISHED, YOU CAN STILL COMMENT Category:Blog posts